Silent as the Grave
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: Hiro won’t speak a single word. After all, it was his fault again that Kisa got hurt…


Summary: Hiro won't speak. After all, it was his fault again that Kisa got hurt…

Pairings: KisaxHiro 

Genre: Angst/Romance/Tragedy?

Warnings: Torture? Violence, Gore, Angsty

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket…nor will I ever.

**Silent as the Grave**

by: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

He was sitting in that room again—all alone. His legs were pulled up tightly to his chest, arms encircling them for extra protection. His blonde colored hair hung over his eyes, tickling his nose, which he easily ignored. He was there in body though not in spirit. He closed his eyes, clenching them so tight tears lined his lashes.

_Kisa. _

He pulled his legs tighter, painfully scrunching his body even more tightly into a ball. The corner of the room, the darkest part was all his. He looked up and could see the faint form of her body, lying there as she tried to breathe.

Hyperventilating, his eyes grew wide and his pupils dilated. He opened his mouth to scream her name but no sound came out. He drew further into the corner, the sides of the wall compressing against his heaving ribcage.

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves, knowing the blood pooling around her wasn't really there—that she wasn't even there. He shrank away from the figment of his imagination. "Go away." He mouthed, only air coming out once again. He didn't even move his lips when the others were near or around him.

He tried to take another deep breath, only succeeding in coughing, spasms rocking his lithe body as he contorted his face, the gagging sounds continued as he tried to calm his out of control body.

A door opened, the frame quaking from the force. He pulled away, the shadowed person not refusing to leave despite the obvious actions that they weren't needed—or wanted in his space.

His sanctuary.

"Hiro!" The person shouted, rushing over as the sounds of feet padding on the floor reached his ears. The person ran right over the limp Kisa, staring at him with her wide eyes as she pleaded with him. Why did he do this to her? He choked again as another cough wracked him, a deep breath and more coughs than those of the breath.

"Breath, calm down." The person said, rubbing circles over his back as he managed to calm himself down, shivering and trying to pull away from the soft touch. "Hiro," The person reprimanded again, "You have to calm down."

Haru looked at the small boy, pain evident in his eyes as he took in the boy's condition. So much like Yuki. His mind reminded as he got flashed around the once head strung boy of Yuki curling into a ball in a corner.

"Calm down." He repeated, brushing his hand gently over his back once more. Pain flashed through his patient's eyes and Haru pulled his hand back, sighing heavily. "Sorry," He gently rubbed a different area, "You're going to have a bruise there after…"

"_Kisa!" Hiro cried, rushing for her as Akito wouldn't stop hitting her, wouldn't stop it even as she cried. He had promised to be her knight I shining armor—and when she needed him, he was standing there immobile._

"_Hiro—!" Kisa choked out through the pain overwhelming her senses, not prepared for the onslaught of punched hitting her everywhere, arm, leg, face, cheek, head…_

_The onslaught stopped and Kisa looked up bleary eyes, one already swollen shut as blood ran down from a cut above her brow. She gasped, Hiro standing in front of her and taking the brunt of each punch._

_With a brutally painful punch he was thrown to the side, hitting his head and back sharply on the wall. He fell limply to the ground, looking up with bleary eyes as he saw Kisa's limp body as well, crying and bleeding in and for him here was her knight now?_

_He tried to move forward, body aching and protesting and he could feel the blood crawl down his forehead and over his eyes, the head wound causing blood to drip like rain droplets on to the floor._

_Akito stopped, looking at Hiro, trying to stand and smirked coldly. The room began to spin and Hiro crashed t the floor, darkness claiming his world._

"Are you hungry?" Hiro stared lifelessly back at him and Haru sighed, running a hand through his white and black hair. When did things get so complicated? "You still haven't spoken since, have you?" Hiro looked away, slowly inching himself back into his corner.

"It's not your fault." Hiro closed his eyes tightly, arms pulling legs in once more as he rocked himself lightly to try and ease the pain. The bruises on his arm were nothing compared to Kisa's, even though Hatori said otherwise. He just couldn't bring himself around to say otherwise, even if it was only to himself. Hiro wouldn't believe he took the majority of the beating.

"Please, Hiro…" Haru tried again, Hiro pulling away from him and withdrawing into the darkness even more.

Sighing, Haru looked at Hiro, closing his eyes and turning around to leave the youngster by himself again until he had to come in again.

When the door was closed, Hiro let tears fall down his pale face and cold skin. He tried to muffle the sounds emitting from his throat. They didn't understand—it was all his fault.

Akito told him so.

**_OWARI?_**

Author's note: well, another story (sigh). But it's a Fruits Basket one! Woo! I have to admit, I just love HiroxKisa! They're so adorable! And of course, it has to ba another angsty story to be added to the Angsty Fruits Basket collection.

Comments and feedback is always loved!

Liebe, Red Tail


End file.
